OUTSIDE
by Fallen4Cas
Summary: Based loosely on Ep 6.05. Dean becomes a vampire. But Sammy still has his soul, which pretty much changes everything. Not wanting Dean to hurt anyone Samuel suggests the one being the know can keep Dean in line. CHAPTER 4 NOW POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys here we are again. I love vampires not gonna lie. I even like Twilight, much I am sure to Dean's disappointment. So vampire Dean. Come on! That's a no brainer for me. So this is set in episode 6.05 but there's just one thing. Sammy has his soul still. Which actually changes the whole thing. I feel the need to post the lyrics to the song that inspired this fic. ENJOY!**

**AGE OF INFORMATION-OUTSIDE  
><strong>

Tonight  
>we settle this tonight<br>for every single minute that we linger  
>will burn me to your side<br>your side

Believe  
>that every drop you bleed<br>could never ever satiate the hunger  
>that eats away at me<p>

So release me  
>release me yeah yeah<br>just leave me  
>outside<p>

The lie  
>I've stretched and opened wide<br>has thrown me to this ever constant darkness  
>to keep secrets I can't hide<p>

So release me  
>release me yeah yeah<br>just leave me  
>outside<p>

What is gone can never change  
>and all your words just make this harder<br>I'm a faithless martyr  
>who has lost so much along the way<br>these bloody hands cannot escape this  
>but I cannot take this<br>anymore

Release me  
>release me yeah yeah<br>just leave me  
>outside<p>

Release me  
>release me<br>just leave me  
>outside<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Dean. DAMMIT! Nor do I own "Age of Information's: OUTSIDE (you should listen to it though...REALLY!)**

* * *

><p>Dean leaned with his hands on the sink, looking in the mirror. He didn't see anything different. He still looked like himself. Still 6 feet and a little change. Still dashingly handsome if he said so himself. Still tired looking, but looks could be deceiving.<p>

Already he could sense things changing. First off the light was like a tangible and blinding thing. When it flared up it was like looking into a wielding fire; all brightness and pain. The sounds were no better. He could hear the mice scrambling in the walls. He could hear the TV two door down from him. It was blaring. Assaulting. Almost Immobilizing.

He tried to figure out how the hell he had managed to end up in this predicament. It was a stupid mistake. Which led to one of the most fucked up debacles of his entire life.

Sam.

He couldn't remember. He knew they had gone to some ridiculously emo bar called "The Black Rose". He knew that they had found a couple of likely suspects. Two morons who fit the bill of a hunting vampire. He and Sam had split up. Stupid. He knew it was, it's not like him and Sam couldn't take care of themselves. He knew they could. But his gut told them to stick together. And when Dean had a gut instinct, there were very few times when he ignored it. It had saved his life more than once. And now not listening to it would end it. There was nowhere to go from here but down. Even if he had seen vampire that were "tame" Dean knew that no such thing existed.

He turned the water on the brownish trickle sounding more like a waterfall to the eldest Winchester. He cupped his hands and collected the liquid in his palms before letting it splash over his face. He ran his hand through his already disarrayed hair. And looked up at his reflection again. No. Nothing had changed.

He had tried to get Sam to kill him. That was of course a dead end. Dean couldn't blame his younger brother, but it was the right thing to do dammit, it was the **smart **thing to do, so naturally he wouldn't. Maybe his Grandfather would be more helpful when he showed. Samuel Winchester seemed like he could chop off Dean's head. He might be remorseful, but its seems like Grandpa, was a black and white sortta guy. And at this point Dean was pretty damn sure he fell into the black category.

Thoughts raced through his head at an almost debilitating speed. He thought of going to see Lisa and Ben one more time. Lisa had been good to him. Took him in when he had lost everything. And he cared for her. Moreover deep down, he was pretty sure that Lis had lied to him. Dean was pretty sure that Ben really was his. His own personal mini-me.

Of course going to see them, was probably the worst idea he could come up with. And it's not like he was thinking clearly. He could hear blood pumping from the other room. It stirred something wild in him. It called.

Dean was trying so hard to resist, he had indented the sink with his fingers. Forgetting he was stronger now, faster. Dangerous.

"Fuck." Dean cursed quietly turning off the tap, only ending up with the knob to the cold water breaking off in his hand. It was getting worse. He knew how this went down. He'd taken out enough blood sucking fiends to know, that end the end, the hunger would always win. It would eat at him until there was nothing left of Dean Winchester. Not his eat-shit-and-die grin or his love for his brother. There would be nothing left except primal need, and feral instinct. Someone really needed to cut his head off, before it came to that point. They really fucking did.

He couldn't blame Sammy for this. He knew if their positions had been reversed and Sam was demanding that Dean end him, he's give Sam the big "Fuck You". He would tell him to find someone else to do it. That's why Samuel was coming. Sammy couldn't hack it. Hack him. Dean smirked at the thought.

Pain spiked into his gums and he pulled his upper lip back to reveal a small fang that had broken through. The visual change hit him hard. It was the first tangible proof he was a monster.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, pounding on the ugly green bathroom door. He rapped so hard, paint flecks fluttered to the ground. With Dean's new enhanced sight, it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Dean." Sam tried again. "Look Samuels here and we've got an idea."

Dean yanked the door open, wrenching it off its pins. He tossed the now crushed door knob into his little brothers hands.

"An idea?" Dean said with angry skepticism. "There are no ideas when it comes to this Sammy. It's pretty cut and dry."

He turned and walked over to his brother and grandfather. "I'm a monster. We kill monsters." Dean said flatly.

"Dean listen to me." Sam said grabbing his older brother's shoulders. Dean pulled away quickly like he had been burned. The pump of Sam's heart an invitation to his thirst. Sam too took at startled step back, realizing that Dean must be trying to tamp down the urge to feed.

"There's an antidote." Sam said knowingly. "Samuel has it in his journal."

Dean turned to his grandfather, who had up until this point not said a word.

"An antidote?" Dean asked in unbelief.

"It's real Dean." Samuel assured him. "I've got things that you boys could have never dreamed existed."

"Huh" Dean said scrubbing a hand down his chin. "Oh yeah how does it work?"

"Pretty much sends your blood back to the point it was before you were bitten." Samuel said honestly. "It's a purge, but I am telling you it's no picnic. It won't be easy."

"I am dangerous." Dean growled. "Don' you guys get that?"

Sam took a step towards him. And stopped mid-stride remembering at the last second to keep his distance.

"We do Dean, really." The youngest Winchester said agreeing. "But if there's a chance we can get you back to normal don't you want to try it?"

"Hell yes Sammy." Dean admitted freely. "I have gone through too damn much to kick over now." He began to pace needing to do something with all the adrenaline surging through his body. Anything to take his mind off coursing blood in his family's veins.

"But not at the expense of innocent people!" Dean said slamming his hand down on the end table in front of him causing it to shudder and crack in half. "I am not safe Sammy. I will hurt someone. It's just a matter of time. How long with this antidote take to make?"

"Well there are a few things we have, a few we need to get." Samuel said leaning back on his heels. "Hardest parts going to be the fang of the one that turned you, but I have a plan."

"I'll go with you." Dean said immediately. A little payback to that chunky sleazy guy who force fed him blood sounds pretty damn good right now.

"Dean no." Sam said, "We need to get you somewhere as safe as possible while we gather all the stuff we need."

"No place safer place than dead Sammy." Dean said pointedly. "I mean hell, we don't even know if it will work and in the meantime what? I just sit here and wait to rip someone's throat out. Sounds like a pretty crappy plan to me."

"What if we could stash you somewhere you can't harm anyone?" Sam said trying to bargain with Dean.

Dean threw his hands in the air exasperated. "Like where Sam? Huh? Where the hell can you put me so I can't terrorize the public? I am stronger and faster and a predator. No where you can put me is safe."

"What about the angel?" Samuel suggested. "No way he's gonna let you drain an innocent person."

"What Cas?" Dean said. "He hasn't answered my calls since he pulled his Houdini trick after the final showdown with Satan."

"I think he'll come for this Dean." Sam said trying to reassure his older brother. "I mean it's pretty damn important don't you think?"

"Worse you can do is try." Samuel said encouragingly.

"Fine." Dean huffed. "But I am giving this one shot, and one shot only." Dean paused looking at them. "If this is doesn't pan out we go with plan B."

Dean knew "Plan B" would take him to his death at the hands of his grandfather. Sam and Samuel knew this too.

Samuel Winchester sighed and nodded knowing Dean was resigned to do the right thing. He realized if this angel didn't show he was going to have to kill his eldest grandchild. The thought sat heavy on the hunter's shoulders.

"But-"Sam began.

"No buts Sammy." Dean said cutting him off. "If you can't agree to that, we can just skip the angelic airwaves, and you can kill me now."

"Alright Dean." Sam said quietly. "We'll do it your way."

"Okay." Dean said shrugging. "Here goes." The hunter expelled a breath, looked up at the sky, closed his eyes and began.

"Cas? Cas we've got one hell of a problem down here."

Samuel Winchester looked at Dean sharply. Then he turned to Sam who just shrugged. He knew his older brother had always had trouble contacting Castiel.

Dean paused now, trying to figure out how to explain the mess he'd gotten into to someone who probably wasn't even listening.

"I did something stupid." He continued sheepishly. "I uh-I got turned by a-"He really couldn't believe he was saying this out loud. "A vampire." He said resolutely.

"I wanted Sam to kill me, but you know how big of a wuss he is. Plus he claims there's some kind of antidote, and I can be saved. But I won't put innocent people at risk while they collect the supplies. I won't just sit here and wait to kill someone. So we thought maybe you could keep an eye on me or whatever, until they get what they need. You've got ten minutes Cas. If you don't show by then, maybe I can get someone to finally do the right thing and cut my head off. Uh-So over and out."

Dean opened his eyes to both of them looking at him in a kind of confused horror.

"What?" Dean asked. "I get nervous."

There was silence for several minutes. Dean sat quietly in a chair. As the seconds ticked by thoughts ran through Sam's brain.

_Castiel really isn't going to come? I can't believe that. Maybe he just didn't hear. Maybe I can convince Dean to give him a few more minutes. If he doesn't show up and Samuel kills my brother I will hunt him down and kill him. I. Will. Find. A. Way. _

Dean sat and the longer the silence is drawn out the more resolute he becomes. He stood up and turned towards Samuel. The elder man shook his head.

"You promised me Samuel. Dean said accusingly "You said if Cas didn't come you would do the right thing. NOW DO IT!"

Samuel raised his blade shakingly and took one step towards his grandson. That one step said everything. Sam jumped up and lunged at his grandfather screaming "Dean no!"

A familiar rustle of wings and a gust of wind Dean had come to associate with the pleasant feeling he got in his chest announced Castiel's presence. Everyone froze where they stood. Sam half way to stopping Samuel. Samuel blade in the air. And Dean moving towards his death.

"Dean." Castiel said looking him up and down as if looking into him. His head tilted to the side with his discovery. "What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Review and let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here it is...People have been complaining (Mainly my rotten sisser) that I have taken too long to update, and just for that I made this story longer HAHAHAHAHAHA! Embrace the pain! No I am just kidding, this is just where it went. I hope y'all enjoy it! BY THE WAY IS ANYONE ELSE TWIRLING BECAUSE WE GOT A SEASON 7? OH YEAH BABY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't either of these precious men...dammit all! I was listening to: Poets of the Fall-Carnival of Rust when I wrote this chapter. LOVE IT!**

* * *

><p>"Sam, Samuel." Cas said in his usual greeting with a nod.<p>

That was all the warning Dean had before the land changed and he felt the familiar drop in his stomach.

The space was dark and damp. Dean smelt it before he saw it. He could tell he was deep in the earth, and he had no idea where he was.

Dean's survival instinct kicked into overdrive. It took him less than a moment to realize Cas had zapped him into a dank cave with no apparent exit.

"Cas." Dean uttered shakily his eyes still searching for a point of egress.

"Yes Dean?' Cas asked turning towards the hunter.

Dean stepped forward in the angel's direction anger rolling off him in waves.

"Where the hell did you mojo us to?" The eldest Winchester began to pace his jade eyes darting around in the too small space.

"We are approximately 20 miles underground somewhere in the vicinity of New Zealand." Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh well…that's…that's fan-fucking-tastic!"Dean said almost screaming.

"It is the safest place for you Dean. You told me to "stash" you somewhere you couldn't hurt someone. There are few places on this planet that meet that requirement in your current…situation." Cas explained sincerely.

"Well why not just zap us to the frigging moon Cas!" Dean exclaimed his anger hanging by a rapidly thinning thread.

"I hadn't thought of that." The angel said a contemplative look dominating his features.

Dean had now begun to turn circles still trying to find a way ANY way out of the space that seemed to shrink by the minute.

"Dean. I made sure there was no way out of this cavern. Be assured you cannot escape." Castiel said watching the hunter pace and claw. It now began to dawn on the angel something was amiss.

"Dean." Cas began quietly disturbed by the Winchesters erratic behavior. "Dean, tell me what's wrong." He tried again. "This is odd behavior…even for you."

Castiel was right. The first thing that Dean did when he entered a new place, be it a diner for a pit stop. A house they are hunting a monster in, hell even a gas station when he needs to fuel up, he always looked and sought out all the available exits. He liked to know where all possible escape routes were. He never sat with his back to a door. He had to know who was coming and going at all times. Even in the few social situations Dean had been in he would never put his back to a door. Being able to see all who entered and exited gave him peace of mind. And if he was somewhere he couldn't see the exit he would move himself, his chair even a table if need be in order to be able to ease his panic. Not having an exit had never been a problem. There was always a way out.

Until now.

"Dean." Castiel said stepping into the path of the angst ridden hunter. "You must stop this."

When the angel caught Dean's eyes, there was a wild look to them that Castiel had never seen there before. Dean didn't see the angel in his panic stricken state. The only thing he saw was a threat. The crazed hunter turned vampire grabbed Cas by the neck, and slammed him back into the caverns wall with a feral growl.

"Dean." Castiel gasped losing his air supply, his vision beginning to darken as his oxygen was completely cut off.

"Dean….please." Cas begged in a hoarse whisper.

It was the sound of the all-powerful angel of the Lord pleading that pulled him back from the precipice of destruction.

Dean shook his head as if trying to shake the primal fear coursing through him. He fought the urge to simply kill. To destroy. To feed.

He. Was. Not. An. Animal.

This was Castiel. He trusted the angel completely. He told him to place him somewhere he could harm no one. He had just simply done as he was asked. Dean's hand loosened his hold around the angel's neck.

Castiel stumbled from the wall coughing and gasping for much needed air.

"Cas." Dean said turning to see the angel doubled over hauling precious oxygen into his lungs.

"I'm fine Dean." Castiel said straightening up to his usual height.

"Cas." Dean said again this time quieter his voice laced with guilt. "I am so sorry." He said stepping forward and placing a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"It fine Dean." Cas said stepping away as he spoke. "I was unaware that you had a fear of enclosed spaces." He finished apologetically.

"Hey." Dean said starting forward again. "Hey. It's not-" Running his hand through his hair. "It's not a fear alright? It's being thorough." The eldest Winchester said trying to figure out at what point in this conversation he turned into a total girl.

"Of course." Castiel said flatly, turning the opposite direction.

"My dad drilled that into my head. 'Always know your exits' he'd say." Dean's voice dropped lower attempting to imitate John Winchester's baritone.

"It must be disconcerting to find oneself in a place with no exits." Cas added helpfully.

"Damn right!" Dean said nodding his agreement.

"I am truly sorry I did not take that into consideration." Castiel said leaning with his back against the wall, one foot propped up on the wall with his arms crossed and his head down as if ashamed that he didn't know of Dean's claustrophobia.

Dean stepped towards the angel. "Really? Cas how could you know how I was gonna react? Hell I didn't know how I was gonna react."

As Dean neared Cas pushed off the wall and moved to the other side of the cavern.

"Still it's my responsibility to think of these things." Castiel said inwardly admonishing himself.

"Well." Dean said turning to face him again, "Now you know for next time. No reason to beat yourself up over it right?"

"I suppose." Castiel said taking a small step to the side and walking away.

Dean's brain began to notice a developing pattern. If not for his newfangled party tricks, it probably would have slipped past him. Castiel was a slick bastard after all. But he did notice it and it was weird to say the least. Castiel would walk away from him, and then he would talk. Then Dean would walk to him and answer, and then Cas would move away again. He took a step forward just to test the theory and sure enough when he got close enough the angel moved slightly out of his path and moved opposite of him.

Castiel was avoiding him.

Dean's heart dropped. He was so ashamed that he had produced this feeling in the angel. He couldn't blame him. After all he was a monster, and Cas and angel of the Lord. Of course he would be repulsed by him. Or maybe he was afraid. He all but killed him a few minutes ago, but Cas didn't startle easily.

"Cas?" Dean said grabbing the angel's attention.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel answered one eyebrow arched slightly.

"Are you…are you scared of me?" Dean asked feeling completely stupid.

And Castiel must have agreed, because a most un-angelic snort passed through Cas' lips.

"Why would you suggest such an idiotic notion Dean?" Castiel said resuming his lax stance on the caverns wall.

"Well Cas I've noticed your avoiding me." Dean said watching carefully for the angel's reaction.

"I am not avoiding you." Cas said quietly.

And there it was. The tale tell sign that said Cas was uncomfortable. He rubbed his neck. Yatzee Dean thought.

"See Cas I'm not sure I believe you, so the way I see it, it could be one of two things. One, you're afraid of me, and you don't got a big enough pair to admit it, or two it's something entirely different. Now I can see why you would be afraid of me, I am just as strong as you are now, but that's not really you're style. So my only other option is-" Dean stopped mid-sentence.

It wasn't because of the look of terror Castiel had donned on his face. One that hadn't surfaced since that night in the "Den of Iniquity." Dean hadn't even seen that. What had Dean baffled was the scent. Something was different. He couldn't place it off the top of his head, so he pulled the scent apart and took it one sense at a time.

He could feel the blood pump through Castiel hear it, and it was for lack of a better word racing though his system. Faster than a calm persons would be by a long shot. He could see that he was disturbed by something by the sheen of sweat that all but coated his body. Also he could smell it.

It all pointed to fear because he also could smell fear, but not the scent of fear for his life. It smelled sweeter than that kind of fear. It was like he had thought before, different.

Then a new scent waifed into the hunter nostrils, it assaulted his senses until he was almost heady with the feeling.

Dean's eyes widened with the knowledge his new senses gave him, and cringed at the fact that he would have been completely oblivious to it otherwise.

It was so obvious now. He could pin point a dozen different times that he should have seen it.

"Not fear." Dean said in astonishment still staring at Cas wide eyed.

Castiel finally met Dean's gaze and looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dean took a step forward too fast for the angel to retreat this time. There was nowhere to go.

"Not fear" Dean repeated as he reached the angel.

"Arousal."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I think Dean is a little slow on the uptake sometimes, so I figure maybe his new senses can give the poor guy some insight...I mean we all know the dirty trench coat wearing angel is in love with him...Its about time he catches on don't you think. <strong>

**Reviews will make me almost as happy as a frog in a fly store! LMABO!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I KNOW I said hot steamy sex this chapter, but this is just not going to let me go till it's finished. And Dean and Cas hadn't had enough of a fight (Dean's words not mine) So don't kill me please *Dodges all flying objects)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own stubborn Dean of pig headed Cas.**

* * *

><p>Castiel inhaled sharply. He knew now, Dean knew, and there was nothing he could do about it. Except pretend it didn't mean as much as it really did. Maybe he could make Dean think it was just something he had no control of. Dean could give a retort in his usual sarcastic matter, then they could put it behind them. Or maybe they could just what the Winchesters did best…Ignore it.<p>

Castiel had no such luck.

Dean was completely blindsided by the revelation that Cas desired him _**that **_way. An angel of the Lord totally wanted in his pants. Dean smirked smugly to himself. But under the waves of smugness there was an underlying current of self-loathing and a true wonder that a being so pure and inherently innocent would even conceive to put himself in the same class as himself. The one, the only, the completely broken, brash smart ass Dean Winchester.

"Cas," Dean started in, "Do you really find me attractive?" Dean said studying the angel almost as intently as Cas usually looks at him.

The angel rubs his neck and replies "its not-"

"If you say of import, that time you beat me up in that alley when I was going to say yes to Michael is going to look like a frigging trip to Disney Land. Comprende?" Dean said getting into Castiel's personal space to thrust a finger into his chest.

Cas just nods his acquiescence to the hunter.

"Okay then." Dean said now having no idea what to do or say next. He hadn't thought that far, but he did know that the thought of Cas just shrugging off whatever his feeling obviously were angered him to the point the wanted to punch the sharp rock wall behind the angel.

Dean doubled over in sharp pain. He could tell it was a hunger pain. The first of many. He could starve to death down here, and never again see the light of day. The hunter shuddered at the thought.

"Dean" Cas said softly looking at him for the first time since his awkward admission. "It will not come to that I assure you."

"Sure." Dean said flippantly over his shoulder when he had recovered enough to stand sort of upright. "I can just be like Lenore and her brood, and eat a cow or something, except, Oh wait someone zapped up to the center of the frigging earth!"

"You are being melodramatic Dean." Castiel answered calmly. "I was prepared for you to be hungry. A plan is already in place…if it came to…that."

"Oh really? You said it yourself brainiac, we are deep underground." Dean turned to the angel yelling "There are no people here Cas! So tell me then huh, what's the ingenious plan you have?"

Castiel looked at Dean and just with his stare stilled the hunter. Dean knew that stare. I was the angel's "I am going to do something stupid and no one can stop me" stare.

"I am." Cas said flatly.

"Come again?" Dean said holding his hand to his ear. Surely he couldn't have heard that correctly. "I must have heard you wrong, I thought _**you**_ said you were the plan."

"That is because I did." Castiel answered truthfully.

"So not happening Cas." Dean said confronting the angel. T

"And what will you do Dean?" Castiel said stepping into the hunter's personal space. "Do you _**see**_ any other option. Maybe a busty blonde will come strolling through before the hunger pains consume you completely. Oh…Right there is _**no one**_ coming. There is only me. I don't see another alternative, so I suggest you do as I say." Most of the time Castiel seem like a socially rejected castoff, but every once in a while, like now his power rolled off of him in waves.

It usually involves him being pissed at me. Dean mused. Oh yeah angel boys got it bad.

"So you're saying I should just take a bite out of you?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes Dean that is exactly what I am saying." Cas said levelly.

Dean's brain calculated at lightning speed. He could feed off of Cas. It probably wouldn't hurt him, but he had no idea what it would do to the angel in front of him.

"Are you going to be okay." Dean asked wincing at how girly he sounded. "I mean I'm not going to hurt you am I?"

Castiel scoffed again. "I doubt there is much you can do to actually hurt me Dean, but if you mean when you feed, I don't believe so."

"What the hell do you mean, "You don't believe so"? Dean asked his ire rising yet again.

"There has never been such an…incident. So there is no precedence for this case." Castiel explained.

"Ugh now you sound like Sam and all his fancy law crap." Dean said trying to hold back his temper. "So you have NO idea what will happen right?"

"Essentially no." Cas admitted.

"Huh." Dean said "Thanks for the thought, but the answers still no."

"Dean you are being difficult. There is only a small chance it will affect me, an even lesser chance I will die." Castiel assured him.

"Whoa. Whoa! Who the hell said anything about dying!" Dean screamed his temper getting the best of him. "I thought maybe it would turn you, or put you out of commission for a few hours maybe a day, but you dying for me _**again**_. Not. Going. To. Happen."

"Well obviously we are at a stalemate Dean. You do not wish for me to die, and I refuse to let you die." The angel said.

"Good. Great, then we can just agree to disagree." Dean said with a smirk.

"I will do no such thing. I will agree to hold out and not give you my blood…until you ask for it." Castiel bartered.

"I will die before I take your blood, knowing it might hurt you Cas." Dean said through gritted teeth. "I am not going to be the reason you sacrifice yourself again."

"You say that now Dean, but we both understand the nature of a vampire, eventually the sent and the call of the blood will be too much for you. You will give in Dean. We both know you will. It is only a matter of time." Castiel said leaning back almost looking smug.

"You masochistic son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. "How many times Cas huh? Tell me how many fucking times you are going to do something stupid just to ensure my safety. When are you gonna get it past your thick halo I am not worth this! No one is, and especially not me!"

Castiel's eyes sparked alive with anger the seemed almost alight with flames as he stalked towards the hunter. "When will you understand Dean that there is NOTHING I will not do for you. I would have thought you had learned that when I rebelled, or maybe when I killed my brother's for you. There is no length I won't go to please you or keep you safe. So if this is the way we go about it then that is exactly what I intend to do."

"So what?" Dean said toe to toe with the angel. "We just sit down and see who is more stubborn?"

"If that's how you feel it need to be then by all means." Castiel said a hint of malice in his voice. "But I assure you….I am going to win."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean said smiling wide before leaning back on the wall opposite. "I am Dean fucking Winchester, the most headstrong son of a bitch on the planet."

"That is true Dean." Castiel said settling back against his side of the cavern. "That is till I arrived on Earth."

"So now we just wait?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. His jade eyes boring a hole into the angel's cerulean ones.

"I guess we do." Cas agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I can not imagine there being any reason to not have the smut chapter next, but like most stories this thing has a mind of it's own.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So after the finale, I was having trouble getting these two in the mood, then I couldn't publish on FF. So I am sorry this has taken forever. Here it is, not to the smexiness yet, but soon my pretties…soon.**

**Disclamier: Don't own the, though I do get to meet them in 4 DAYS!**

Dean was shaking uncontrollably. He was doing his best to hide the hunger tearing through his entire being, but Castiel wasn't stupid.

"Dean. This is a pointless endeavor." Cas said looking forlorn. "You are only hurting yourself by not accepting the inevitable."

Dean looked at Cas through wild eyes, humanity struggling to push through his green orbs. Through gritted teeth Dean brokenly replied.

"N...not…Gonna…Ha-ha-happen Cas."

The angel's shoulders slumped at the admission. "Dean I do not want to do this, but if it's the only way to get you to comply then….So be it."

The hunter looked up to see Castiel draw a knife from his ever present trench coat.

"W-what the H-hell….Is that Cas?" Dean asked the angel with a look of suspicion sliding across his trembling features.

"Plan B, as you call it." Castiel stated as he removed his tie.

"C-Cas…PLEASE…D-don't do this." Dean begged, but to no avail.

"I will not allow you to hurt yourself further by not accepting something that is freely given Dean. That would be ludicrous."

Castiel unbuttoned his shirt revealing his pale toned chest.

"Cas, p-please I'm…I'm begging you here" Dean said his Jade eyes colliding with azure ones that revealed nothing but concern for the hunter.

Castiel looked at Dean wishing to his father there was another way. He knew his hunter, and he knew Dean would not forgive him easily for this transgression, but the angel knew it was the only way. If not Dean would most likely starve to death.

"If this were the other way around Dean, if our positions were reversed you would do the…exact….same….thing. Please understand I only do this to help you."

Castiel draws the blade across the top of his chest on his right side and blood begins to trickle down making its way to the waistband of his pants.

Dean turns burring his head in his arms not wanting to see the crimson rivulets of temptation sliding down the angel's abs, but vision is not the strongest sense in a vampire…Sent is.

The poignant aroma wafted into his nostrils, it was heavy and heady and turning his hunger into a living thing unfurling inside him. The hair on the back on his neck stood on end, His mouth began to water as the greatest craving he had ever been privy to assaulted his entire body. His pupil dilated, he blood raced and a raw and wild voice chanted over and over again in his head.

Feed, take, kill, drink" Over and over. He's fangs extended and he looked at the angel in horror and remorse,

Then he attacked.

He flew at Castiel in a blur. If Castiel wasn't a full on angel, he never could have hoped to see Dean coming.

When he reached Cas he tackled him to the ground, straddling the angel and pressing him painfully into the caverns floor, before sinking his teeth into his chest.

The initial piercing of Castiel's skin was almost more than he could bear, but as Dean began to feed, the pain subsided, or at least he didn't notice it anymore. How could he with the hunter grinding his hips down every time his drew in another mouthful of his blood.

Castiel's hips uncontrollably met with Deans and t-*he angel let out a low moan.

Dean continued to feed, but his hands began to roam over Cas' hard body tracing the muscles that contracted every time ran his hand over them.

It was all instinct; Dean had no other thought than the life force that poured into his mouth.

Castiel was starting to see spots from the loss of blood and he began to feel weaker and weaker.

"Dean." The angel said trying to rouse the hunter.

"Dean that is enough." Castiel repeated louder now trying to break through the feeding frenzy.

His vision began to dim and the angel realized his vessel was in danger of dying. He was weak. Too weak he thought as his world went grey. With the last of his strength he pushed and shouted in his true voice. "Enough!"

The very earth shuddered at Castiel's command. And Dean marveled at the fact he could hear Cas' real voice and not die.

The pathetic push the angel gave Dean barely budged him, but it seemed to have done the trick enough for him to stop and pull back.

Still pinned beneath the hunter, Cas' head hit the dirt under him in relief

"Cas?" Dean said worriedly.

The angel didn't reply.

"Cas? Dammit! Cas?" Dean said grabbing him and shaking him by the shoulders.

Panic hit the hunter like a bus. This was all his fault. He should have resisted, he should have been stronger.

"I'm fine Dean." Castiel said neither lifting his head nor opening his eyes.

"Bullshit Cas!" Dean exclaimed placing a hand on either side of the angel's head. "I could've killed you!"

"I'm fine Dean." The angel stated again finally meeting the hunter's eyes. And Dean's world kick started again. "I am completely healed." He assured him.

"We are so not doing that again Cas." Dean said anger seeping into his voice.

Castiel's eyes went from dazed to furious instantly. Leaning up on his elbows the angel slashed his eyes to Deans.

"I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe."

Their faces were only inches apart now.

"If I can't keep it together Cas, if I can't control myself-"

Dean sat up still straddling the angel.

"Jeezus Cas" Dean started, running his hands through his short blonde mane. "I almost killed you, if I had-"

"Dean." Castiel said sitting up so they were facing each other. Grabbing his shoulders to make his point. "You didn't. I'm fine. We must be more careful next time, but you didn't harm me, not really."

"Cas, if I lost you."

The anguish in Dean's eyes was more than Castiel could bear. And the only thought that was running through the angel's head when he kissed the hunter was the same one he always had.

_Help Dean. How can I make this easier for Dean._

The kiss was soft, chaste, reverent.

Dean even with all of his new, heightened awareness that had come with his turning could not keep up with his feeling or the thoughts vying for supremacy in his head.

_Cas is kissing me. _ WHY _is Cas kissing me? Am I enjoying this? I am….I am going to hell….again. Oh wait, pretty sure this blood sucking fiend from beyond the grave gig already ensured that. Cas is kissing me. FUCK! I am kissing him back._

Dean turned his mouth to slant against the angel's his lounge running across his chapped lips requesting entrance.

Castiel obliged without a thought. When Dean's tongue first brushed up against Castiel's a gasp ripped from the angel's throat.

Dean smirked into the kiss. His lounge tangling with Castiel's, he slowly begins to copy Dean's actions.

Dean deepens the kiss further, mouth clashing in the darkness of the cave; the kisses have become, sloppy, hot, loud.

Too long this flood of emotions been dammed.

Dean tries to hold back for the angel's sake. He is unsure of the consequences for Cas if they take this thing any further.

Then the angel moans his name. It's wrecked and needy, and lower than usual if that was even possible.

And that's when the flood gates don't simply open on Dean's emotions.

The flood gate is decimated, with that one small admission.

Dean's hips grind down into Cas', his cock rubbing raw on his briefs, and it hurts so damn good.

"Cas?" Dean says trying to keep his eyes open through the amazing friction as Cas pumps his own hips up to meet Deans down stroke.

"Yes Dean." Castiel says.

_Shit. _Dean thinks. _That doesn't even sound like he's questioning what I want. It sounds like permission. Even if the damn angel has NO idea what he's agreeing to._

"Cas. I really want to fuck you until you can't see straight." Dean admits.

Castiel bites his lips, lust blowing his pupils wide, his eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"That is by far the best idea you've ever had I think." Cas says wetly kissing Dean again pushing their straining erections together.

Dean's pants already feel damp with his need for Cas. Shit, he needed to concentrate. His last shred of control was disintegrating fast.

"You're not gonna fall because of this?" Looking as serious as he can with a pile of horny angel underneath him.

"I assume you are referring to the fact that I inhabit a male vessel?" he inquires as he leaves a trail of fire down the hunter's small expanse of exposed skin near his collar.

And Dean bad-ass hunter, recently turned vampire mewls. He actually fucking mewls.

"Yeah, that'd be the part I'm worried about." He admits through clenched teeth.

"That is a ridiculous and antiquated theory Dean." He says running his hands up the hunter's shirt to caress his spine. "Not to mention it is entirely untrue."

Dean wants to ask about this. He is truly curious, but come on we're talking about Dean fucking Winchester here, and he's in the middle of the hottest foreplay session he has ever been a part of, and they are still FULLY clothed.

_Yeah, fuck that noise. I'll ask later._

"Alright then." Dean says smirking and begins kissing anew. It's more fevered now and Castiel feels he will burn up from the inside out, he's losing control fast, and that is something that CANNOT happen.

He softens the kiss bringing from a raging heat to tender and soft.

He runs his hands to Dean's cheeks his thumbs caressing Dean's cheek bones and he trembles.

Dean tries to deepen the kiss once again to recapture the scorching heat of the first kiss they shared and once again, Cas doesn't pull back, but he's not meeting Dean's lips with the same fervor as before.

Dean couldn't figure it out.

_Two minutes ago, I thought Cas would have fucked me running, if that is even possible, and now, he's behaving like some virgin, which okay technically he is, but he was kissing like some sinful temptation only seconds ago._

Dean makes another attempt to deepen the kiss and again he is shot down.

"Okay Cas, I give." Dean says huffing and running a hand through his hair, before letting it fall to his side.

"You give what Dean?" Castiel asks his head tilting to the side.

"Well, nit five minutes ago, you were kissing me like a dirty porn star."

Dean bites his own lip.

"Now, I dunno you're kissing like some sixteen year old at her first dance."

Castiel's brow furrows. He is about to tell Dean he doesn't understand that reference, when it dawns on him the meaning of what the hunter is saying.

"Dean." Castiel says, his cerulean eyes piercing the hunter's. "I am an angel, I have to be careful, if I lose control with you for even a second, I could harm you. I have thought on this before, which is the reason I told myself I would never allow this. I could KILL you if I lose control.

"No," Dean says looking a Cas. "You COULD have killed me BEFORE. When I WAS still human." His smirk sliding into place once again.

"I'm a vampire now Cas. And I got good news for you baby." Dean says grinding down into the angel again.

"You can be as rough as you want to with me, I ain't gonna break."

**Alright, one more chappy to go. Then onto the monster epic tale I have been planning for months. Demon Cas anyone. I will get it started when I get back from Nashville con! I should have the last chapter of this up before I go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am not even going to go into all the hell that I have to gone through to finish this damn story from websites breaking, to entire paragraphs disappearing. But anywho here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own dirty Dean and Cas, cuz if I did I would clean them up…with my tongue.**

* * *

><p>Dean found himself with his back pressed firmly into the ground.<p>

Thoughts of dirty, hot, rough sex flooded Castiel's mind, his eyes blown wide with lust, at all the possibilities.

The newly enlightened angel shook visibly as he lowered his mouth to Dean's exposed throat. He began to lick, bite and suck bruises into the hunter's skin branding him and claiming him all over again.

"That's more like it." Dean gasped through a particularly hard bite.

The angel looked to his hunter, his cerulean eyes practically glowing with power.

"Never….thought that…I could…just **have** you….with…no restraint." Castiel said panting as he continued his assault on Dean.

Dean pumped his hips up to grind their straining erections together.

"Well Cas, now you've got me." Dean smirked. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

Castiel's eye's roamed over Dean's body possessively. Dean couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

"You are overdressed Dean." Castiel said pushing up and off the hunter.

"Yeah, well thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." Dean said snidely.

"Stand. Up. Now." Cas demanded.

All Dean Winchester could do was comply.

He pushed Dean's coat and button down off his shoulders, wetly licking his way into Dean's mouth.

The sloppy searing kiss was broken only to remove Dean's t-shirt.

"Now who's overdressed huh?" Dean grunted slamming his lips back to his angel's, pushing all of his jackets and his shirt onto the ground, leaving Cas' torso bearing nothing but his tie.

Dean backed Castiel up into the cavern wall and roughly pressed every inch of his body into the angel's.

Cas moaned Dean's name as the jagged rock pushed into his back, cutting and scratching him, but the angel was too preoccupied with the way Dean was grinding into him to care.

The scent of Castiel's blood hit Dean's overly sensitive olfactory glands and Dean licked his lips with need. Not need to feed, but need to claim Cas as his own. His mate.

Dean flipped Cas around and began to lick the rivulets of blood that ran down his back.

The angel actually bucked into the wall he was so aroused from it.

"Do you like it when I feed from you Cas?" Dean asked huskily in to the angel's ear.

A grunt and a whimper was his only response.

He turned the angel back to face him. Castiel was covered in slick grime from the dust, blood and sweat. Dean ran his hand down Cas' shoulder creating streaks where his hands rubbed. And if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean Winchester had ever seen, he didn't know what was.

Dean ground his cock through his jeans into Castiel.

"I really need you to answer me Cas." Dean prodded licking a trail down his neck.

Castiel's eyes met the hunter's and he leaned in resting his sweat slicked forehead against Dean's and panted.

"Yes." It was a small word, but the emotion on Cas' face and the way he made the word sound, it was wrecked and ruined, and Dean got even harder of that was at all possible.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, moaning and gasping into his mouth.

He moved the hunter so his back was now pressed into the wall. He began to kiss a burning wet trail of heat down Dean's chest.

When Castiel's tongue brushed one of Dean's nipples and his legs almost buckled from the sensation, Cas thought that it warranted further exploration.

He licked his tongue to the sensitive nub, once, twice, but when the angel bit down a little too hard and Dean screamed his name he all but came undone.

"I like it when you scream my name Dean." The angel said looking into the hunter's eyes. "I want to hear it over and over again. He continued, unbuckling Dean's jeans and pushing them down to his ankles revealing Dean's slate blue boxer briefs.

Castiel bit his way down Dean's stomach.

Kneeling down he ran his mouth of the fabric restraining Dean's eager cock.

Dean closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the rocks above his head causing his finger tips to bleed. If he didn't he figured the sight of Castiel's surprisingly apt mouth running amuck on his nether regions was going to cause him to come right then and there.

Castiel ran his nails deeply down Dean's side leaving welts, then digging his hands into Dean's waistband he pushed down the final barrier between him and his hunter's weeping member.

Castiel was panting heavily on Dean's cock making it twitch with every exhale.

Then the angel's eyes connected with Dean's and he licked him from root to tip, never taking his eyes blue eyes off of Dean's green ones.

When Cas ran his tongue into the slit, Dean's bloody hand gripped Castiel's head pushing his hot welcoming mouth as far down on his dick as possible.

And Castiel took every inch of the hunter's considerable length.

When Dean's hand tried to disengage itself from his angel's tangled hair. Cas moaned and with Dean's cock still in his throat, he shook his head no.

Dean grabbed Castiel's head and began to fuck his angel's willing mouth.

The moans Cas was making were going to push Dean over the edge. Not only was he begging him to fuck his mouth, but taking it all the way and sucking him off like a professional porn star wasn't helping the cause.

Dean began to shake and tried to pull out, but Castiel whimpered and grabbed Dean's hips to let him know exactly what he wanted.

Dean came hard and thrust into Cas' mouth even harder than before.

Castiel swallowed as Dean pulled him up into a searing kiss, tasting himself on the angel's tongue, lips and teeth.

Castiel began rutting up against Dean roughly.

"Tell me what you want Cas." Dean said his voice low with need.'

"I don't know how to express what I want Dean." He said before sucking the hunter's lower lip into his mouth.

"Try Cas. For me? I wanna hear you say it." Dean all but begged.

"I want myself inside you Dean." Cas moaned as Dean bit his neck.

"You want to fuck me Cas?" Dean asked into the crook of the angel's neck.

"Yes Dean." Cas admitted.

"Say it Cas. Say you wanna fuck me." Dean demanded.

"Yes Dean…I want to…Fuck you." Castiel said trying out the word.

The way Cas "fuck" made Dean's dick give an interested twitch.

Without another word, Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Cas' slacks.

Dean reached his hand in to the pin stripe boxers the angel was wearing and pulled out Castiel's hard dick.

Dean began lazily pumping with one hand while pushing his slacks and boxers down with the other. Cas stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes and quickly toeing off his socks. Dean did the same with the garments still around his ankles.

"Dean shouldn't I remove my tie?" Castiel asked thrusting in to Dean's hand.

"No fucking way Cas! That tie, you don't even know how many ideas I've had about that tie."

"Show me."

Dean grabs the angels tie and begins to walk, and like a dog on a leash Castiel follows him to the center of the cave.

Dean takes off the tie loosening it and removing it from Cas' neck and putting it over his own head.

Castiel tilted his head confused.

"Cas this one time I am gonna let you get a sneak peek at my thoughts." Dean says looking into his eyes.

"Very well Dean." Cas said his eyes clouding over. Dean laid sloppy kisses on his angel's shoulders while Castiel discovered one of the hunter's greatest fantasies.

Both of them were slick now, covered in grime, blood and sweat. Smeared like paste between Dean and Cas.

When the angel snapped back there was wildness in Castiel's eyes Dean had never seen before.

Cas said nothing to Dean as he flipped him around so his back was to the angel's chest. He ran his hands down Dean's spine and back up again, reaching his shoulders and pushing him to his knees.

Putting three fingers in front of Dean's mouth he uttered deeply "Suck them Dean."

All he could do was obey.

After thoroughly wetting them Castiel grabbed his tie that was around the hunter's neck, and pushed on his shoulders until he was on all fours.

Castiel could see where his hands made a clean trail through the grime collected on their bodies. Strangely where his hands had roamed were in the shape of angel wings.

Castiel entered a finger into Dean. The hunter hissed at the intrusion. He knew he was hurting Dean and while Cas wanted it to be dirty and rough, he didn't want to hurt Dean. He realized his fingers were too dry to begin with.

Castiel leaned down even further and spread Dean's legs and began to lick him open.

When Dean felt his angel's tongue enter him he screamed Cas' name again and again.

The angel was all but fucking him with his tongue now.

Dean was pushing back eagerly into the angel's face, grinding down on Cas' talented tongue.

The hunter mewled in disappointment as Cas' tongue left his body, but the angel quickly replaced it with his fingers.

Cas tightened his grip on the tie and pulled Dean back onto his fingers. He made Dean ride his fingers until he was sure he was ready for him.

He pulled out and positioned his cock at the hunter's entrance. He thrust in quickly making sure to dull the pain enough that Dean wouldn't hurt for it…Too much.

He pulled back and thrust in again, and grabbing the tie he began to move in earnest. When Castiel hit that small bundle of nerves with his dick Dean screamed incoherently over and over.

"Fuck yes! Fuck! CAS!" Dean screamed so that it echoed in the cavern.

"Oh Dean you're so hot."

Dean's vision was starting to fade as the tie clamped down on his air supply.

When Castiel pulled out again, Dean quickly he turned and got to his knees, facing the angel he kissed him wetly.

"I wanna finish this riding you Cas." Dean explained pushing him back to lie down.

Dean rose over Castiel and lowered himself onto Castiel's cock.

"Fuck Cas! FUCK!" Dean said as he began to move quickly.'

"Dean" Cas gasped slamming the hunter back down again and again, while pumping up each time.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas as the angel fucked into him as hard as he could.

Cas came hard with Dean's name dripping from his lips and when Dean followed he sank his teeth into deep into Castiel's shoulder.

Dean lay in the angel's arms and tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you Cas." Dean said smirking and with a smirk of his own, Cas retorted

"Believe me Dean, the pleasure is all mine."

Please tell this isn't a onetime thing." Dean asked looking up at the angel from his shoulder.

"No Dean. It may not happen quite like this, but it is most assuredly not the last." Cas replied with a smug smile.

"The antidote is ready Dean, Sam is praying to me." Cas sighed regrettably.

"Can't we just stay here longer?" Dean whined, actually fucking whined. "We can just pretend that angel radio doesn't work 30 miles underground.

"As tempting as that is Dean, we really should get you back to your human state." Castiel said flatly.

"Spoil sport." Dean retorted.

Castiel's only answer was a slight raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Dean said looking down to see he was clean and fully clothed.

"Well if that's not handy I dunno what is." Dean chided smirking.

"I have many more "handy" things I wish to share with you Dean."

"I can't wait." Dean said honestly and with a flutter of wings they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well holy crap. I cannot believe this damn thing is finally finished. I am so happy! And I am ridiculously sorry for the fact that it took this f-ing long to get this finished! <strong>


End file.
